totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
19. Pobij mnie
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 19 Chris: W grze już tylko 12-tka zawodników! Niesłychane... Wracając, do gry powrócił Matt, a odpadł Matt! Zaraz, to ten sam gość! Haha. Wtopa na maksa! Czy ujrzymy jakieś miłosne scenki? Czy sojusze rozpoczną mocną bitwę? Kogo się dziś pozbędziemy!? To wszystko już teraz! w Totalnie... Dramatycznym!... Życiu!!!... GWIAZD!!! (czołówka) Punkt medyczny Kłótnia. Martha szarpie się z Chefem. Martha: Czuję się idealnie, by skopać ciebie, Chrisa i jeszcze walczyć w nowym zadaniu! Chris: Zgodzić się mogę, ale tylko na propozycję pierwszą i trzecią. Chef: Nie pozwalaj sobie! Chris: Wybacz, stary. Ostrzegam Cię, Martha! Nie będzie 3 pobytu w punkcie medycznym! Tylko eliminacja! Martha: Dobra! Ryzyko to jest to, co lubię. Wychodzi. Chris: Chyba trochę jej się poprzestawiało w głowie po tym wypadku. Chef: No trudno. Może nas czymś zaskoczy! Oboje wychodzą. Śniadanie Chris: (wchodzi) No, no. Jak się mają moi kochani zawodnicy? Julie: Daruj sobie te oszukane teksty! Chris: Moglibyście mi w końcu zaufać! Heather: Po tylu sezonach, to nie jest realne! Chris: Będziecie jeszcze kiedyś cofać te słowa! Dziś mam dla was super zadanie. Noah: To oznacza, że nic dobrego się nie szykuje. Chris: Wasz pesymizm mnie już powoli wkurza! Logan: Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. A może zastanowiłeś się nad tematyką zadań? Bo są wcale niezwiązane z sezonem! Ktoś mu zakleił taśmą usta. Chris: Odkleisz, wylatujesz z gry! Wściekły Logan macha rękoma. Chris: Wszystko, co wymyślam jest dobre! I macie to lubić.! A za 5 minut widzimy się na Wzgórzu Planu! Wyszedł. Owen: To my mamy w ogóle Wzgórze? Katie: Takie sztuczne, nie prawdziwe. (w przyczepie)Katie: Jestem taka dumna! Nigdy nie zaszłam tak daleko! I czuję taki przypływ mądrości! (w przyczepie)Margaret: W tym programie stanowczo są osoby, które już dawno powinny były odpaść! Noah, Owen, Geoff, no i Katie... No kurczę! Sojusz daje mi głos, ale długo to ja raczej jej chronić nie będę! Pod Wzgórzem Planu Wszyscy przyszli i ujrzeli Chrisa w krótkich czerwonych spodenkach, bez bluzki i w rękawicach bokserskich. Logan: (udaje śmiech, miał nadal na ustach taśmę) Julie: Wyglądacie tak żałośnie... Logan: (zła mina) Heather: Chris, za ostrożnie się ubrałeś. Uważaj, bo Twój bęben się pokaleczy. Śmiechy w tle. Chris: Twoja podłość do mnie nie dociera, Heather. (w przyczepie)Chris: (chowa twarz w dłoniach i płacze) Mam tylko 5 kilo nadwagi! Chris: Na szczęście ten strój nie jest dla mnie, tylko... Zresztą, co ja będę mówił, Chefie! Przychodzi Chef tak samo ubrany jak Chris, podchodzi do Heather, po czym przywala jej prawym sierpowym. Ta upada. Chris: I nie śmiej się więcej ze mnie! A zwłaszcza z mojego ciała! Z ziemi ukazał się tylko uniesiony do góry kciuk. (w przyczepie)Heather: Obfy falka o ten milfion byla tego wfystkiego farta! Chris: Jak już wspominałem, to wy dziś będziecie się bić. Po podzieleniu was w pary zaczniecie płciowe treningi. Walki będą podzielone na rundy, aż zostanie 2 najlepszych! A potem niespodzianka. Hehe. Bridgette: Czy naprawdę musimy się bić? Chris: Tak, Bridgette. Dziś jest film tematyczny o zapasach, więc nie ma mowy, żeby was to ominęło. Hehe. Zaś Ci, którzy sobie odpuszczą mogą być pewni... Zagrożenia lub Eliminacji! Grupowe westchnięcie. Bridgette: Z drugiej strony, każdy musi kiedyś za coś dostać. Geoff: Yyh! Bridge, kiedyś byś się nie zgodziła na bicie. Bridgette: Geoff, pozwól na stronę, porozmawiamy. Odeszli na bok. Geoff: Co się dzieje? Nie poznaję Ciebie... Bridgette: Ehh, zrozum mnie... Kocham Cię, ale popatrz, to już 5 sezon! A my ani razu nie zbliżyliśmy się do nagrody. Też chcę zajść daleko, a może nawet i wygrać. Geoff: Rozumiem, no dobraa... W takim razie pokażmy na co nas stać! (pełen entuzjazmu) Już mieli ochotę wrócić do reszty, kiedy... Zaczęli się obściskiwać. Chris: (spoglądając na G&B) Więc pary wyglądają następująco... (chwilę myśli) Julie i Logan! Julie: Szykuj się, bratku! (poruszyła nadgarstkami i głową, a te zachrzęściły potwornie) Przerażone spojrzenie Logana. (w przyczepie)Logan: Mpf! (zły wymachuje rękoma) Chris: Następna para, tooo... (odgłos gongu) Chefie! Chef:'' (niewinny uśmieszek) '''Chris: ...tooo Heather i Owen! Heather i Owen: CO!? Heather: Chris! Od zawsze wiedziała, że cierpisz na śle... Od zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś najukochańszym i najprzystojniejszym prowadzącym... Chris: Tak, to prawda, ale tym razem mnie nie przekonasz. Hahaha. Heather: Ale jak ja mam niby pokonać tego 140 kilogramowego kloca!? Owen: Ważę 110 kilo. Heather: Zamilcz! Chris: Droga, Heather. Zawsze możesz zrezygnować... Heather: Wrr! (robi się czerwona) Chris: Nasz kolejny walczący duet, to Bridgette i Geoff! Niedowierzające spojrzenia wspomnianych przed chwilą osób. Chris: To dziwne... Nawet nie protestują... To czadowo! Margaret szykuję się juz do walki z Alexandrem. Alexander: Ee, tam. Łatwizna! Margaret: No to nie widziałeś jeszcze synku jak wysoko skaczę! Podskoczyła, a raczej oderwała się od ziemi na wysokość 4 metrów, zrobiła 2 obroty i wylądowała w mistrzowskim stylu. Alexander niepewnie przełknął ślinę. Chris: I nasza ostatnia dwójka, to Christopher i Katie! (w przyczepie)Katie: O kurczę... Ostatni raz biłam się z Sadie, ale tak na żarty, na poduszki. Ja złamałam rękę, a Sadie wyleciała przez okno i trafiła tyłkiem w krzak róży mojej mamy. Był taki czerwony i wieeelki... Studio podsumowań Kadr na Sadie z szeroko otwartą buzią i wszystkich wokoło, którzy się z niej śmiali. Martha: Zaraaz, a co ze mną? I tym małym wychudzonym? Noah: Dzięki. Chris: Wy będziecie... workami treningowymi dla waszych kolegów i koleżanek! Akord w tle. Chris: Chefie! Chef: (ponownie niewinny uśmieszek) Martha: Czy ja Ci wyglądam... Chris: Decyzje nie podlegają dyskusji! Wojna płci rozpocznie się w samo południe! Ale najpierw pierwsze zadanie. Owen: To bijatyka nie jest pierwszym zadaniem? Julie: Nie tylko pierwszym, ale i jedynym zadaniem powinna być! Chris: Nie, otóż zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie zrobić tą bijatykę, i dlatego kazałem wam przyjść tu, ponieważ... Bić się będziemy tam! (wskazuje palcem na samą górę) Dum, Dum!, DUM! Chris: I dlatego musicie tam biec, co oznacza ściganie się! Nadal mamy podzielenie na płci, więc ta, która będzie pierwsza na szczycie dostanie ekskluzywne, pomocnicze i modne akcesoria do walki! Martha: Uu, pożałujesz mnie kiedyś McLean! Chris: To może my już się rozejdziemy, a wy biegnijcie. Robi się tu niebezpiecznie... Szybko uciekł razem z Chefem. W czasie biegu Zawodnicy biegli w małych grupkach, jedni szybciej, drudzy wolniej. Jeszcze inni jak zawsze spacerowali. Heather: Bridgette! Narada wojenna! Złapała ją za ramię i zatrzymały się za jakimś dużym kamieniem. Bridgette: Przecież musimy biec! Heather: W takim tempie szybko ich dogonimy. Mamy ważniejszą rzecz na głowie. Musisz pokonać za wszelką cenę Geoffa! Bridgette: Nie mogę... Ja go... Heather: Tak, tak! Znamy to. Kochasz go. Ale pomyśl ile możesz zyskać. Bridgette: (myśli) Heather: Ja oczywiście też się będę starała, ale pokonanie Owena nie jest w ogóle możliwe. A tu liczy się każdy punkt! Bridgette: Eh... Zaczęły biec dalej. Na szarym końcu szła sobie Katie, a towarzystwa dotrzymywał jej Owen i Noah. Katie: Ehh, ten spacer jest taki męczący. Dalej chyba już nie pójdę... Usiadła na środku ścieżki. Owen: Nie możesz się poddać! A my nie możemy Ciebie tu zostawić, kto wie jakie zwierzęta się czają tutaj. Katie: Tak bardzo boję się pszczół i... bobrów! Facepalm Noaha. (w przyczepie)Noah: Jakim cudem oni doszli tak daleko.? Przecież to jest po prostu... Szkoda słów na to! Nagle obok głowy Katie przeleciała pszczoła. Katie: O nieee... To mój zgubny koniec! Umrę przez pogryzienie owada! Owen: Owen czuwa i dlatego... Wziął Katie w jedną dłoń, Noaha w drugą. Zarzucił ich sobie na ramię i zaczął biec na górę. Wszystko byłoby ok, gdyby nie to, że biegł na dół. Noah: Owen, stój! Nie w tą stronę! Owen: Nie mogę ryzykować życia moich przyjaciół! (w przyczepie)Katie: Owen jest taki mężny i dzielny! Hihi. Na górze Pierwszy na górę przybiega Geoff z Loganem. Geoff: O taaak! Rządzę! Przybija piątkę z Loganem. Julie: (przybiega) Co!? Przegrałam, kurczę! Zza krzaków wychodzi Margaret. Margaret: (udaje zmęczoną) Nigdy więcej takiego czegoś! Julie: Ej... Nie widziałam Ciebie za mną, a spoglądałam, co chwilę! Margaret: Dziwne... Ja Ciebie widziałam... Julie mruży oczy, a Margaret niepewnie się uśmiecha. (w przyczepie)Julie: To dziwne jak na panią Margaret. = Margaret stoi pod Wzgórzem już sama i przybiega szybko Chef. Margaret: Noo, już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz. Chef: Nie martw się, umowa to umowa! Wskakuj. Ta weszła mu na plecy i Chef zaczął biec na górę. Po chwili kadr jak już są na górze i moment wyjścia z krzaków. = (w przyczepie)Margaret: Taak, może troszkę oszukuję... Ale całkiem mi z tym dobrze! Hihi. Dobiegli jeszcze Alexander, Christopher, Martha, Bridgette i Heather. Po chwili znikąd pojawił się Chris i o dziwo Lai Chi. Lai Chi: Siemano, potwory. Hihi. Chris: Trochę wam zajęło to wchodzenie, ale przynajmniej... Zaraz, kogoś mi tu brakuje! U zaginionych Owen nadal biegł tyle, że tym razem uciekał przed chmarą zwierząt. Rozwścieczonych na dodatek. Noah: (z Owena) Skąd w Waszyngtonie tyle zwierząt!? Niedźwiedź: Ja tego też k***a nie wiem! Katie: On mówi? Wszyscy: Aaa! Za zwierzaka był przebrany oczywiście Chef, dlatego Lai Chi była potrzebna. Wzgórze Heather: Gdzie jest ta idiotka? Margaret: Ej, ej! Katie może za mądra nie jest, ale obrażać jej nie musisz. Heather: Pff! Margaret: Tylko mi tu nie prychaj młoda! Ta odwróciła się, a Heather pokazała jej język. Margaret: Widziałam! Chris: (klaszcze) Nie chce mi się was uspokajać jak małe dzieci, więc ogarnijcie się. No. Znów klaszcze. Tylko, że tym razem z nieba spada wielki ring. Ziemia trochę się zatrzęsła. Chris: Gotowi dać czadu? Lai Chi: Chris? (chrząknęła) Brakuje przecież dwóch osób. Chris: Aa, Heather. Walczysz z Christopherem. (w przyczepie)Heather: Tak! Chris: Bez rozgrzewki będzie śmiesznej... Super! Ale, żeby Martha się nie nudziła... Popchnął ją z urwiska Wzgórza, a Lai Chi dała jej w ostatniej chwili spadochron. Martha: Chriiiiis! Chris: To czeka każdego z przegranej rundy. Gdyby nie serce Lai Chi nie byłoby spadochronów, ale się uparła. Alexander: Czy tobie kompletnie już odbiło!? Chris: Yy, tak. Więc cisza! Czas na... Wielką Rozwałkę! Wielka Rozwałka Runda 1 Chris: Heather kontra Christopher! Do boju! Oboje już na ringu, z rękawicami. Zaczęli robić kółka, bacznie się sobie przyglądając. Heather: Poddaj się frajerze! Christopher: Chciałabyś! Heather: Wrr! Podbiegła do niego i zamachnęła się przed jego twarzą. On zaś zrobił unik, a ta chciała wykorzystać to i kopnąć go w klejnoty. Niestety, Christopher był chytry i przewidział to, więc złapał ją za nogę. Heather: Ej, jak ty to!? Puszczaj! Christopher: Intuicja! Haha! Pociągnął jej nogę, zamachnął się i rzucił nią ze Wzgórza. Ta oczywiście złapał spadochron. Heather: Aaa! Zaskoczone miny wszystkich. Chris: Udało mu się? Wiwaty i krzyki. Chris: Gratuluję, stary. Przechodzisz dalej! A teraaaz! Runda 2 Chris: Julie i Niemówiący Logan! Znudzone spojrzenie Logana. Julie: Szykuj się mały! Zrzuciła rękawice i skoczyła na niego. Machała pazurkami i zrobiła mu nawet malinkę na szyi (xD). W końcu podniosła go obiema rękoma i rzuciła w przepaść. Lai Chi: Miłego lotu! Rzuciła spadochron. Julie otrzepała dłonie. Chris: Szybki i inny sposób, niż mówiłem... Zdjęłaś rękawice! A to oznacza, że wypadasz! Julie: A niech Cię! Wrr! Odeszła zła. Runda 3 Chris: Bridgette i Geoff! Oboje weszli na ring z niepewnymi minami. Geoff: Chris, na serio musimy? Chris: Ależ oczywiście, no już! Bijcie się! Geoff puścił oczko Bridgette, a ta już wiedziała o, co chodzi. Zbliżyli się ku sobie i... Bridgette&Geoff: Aaał! (oboje upadają) Jak boli! Chris: Co wy wyprawiacie!? Bridgette: Geoff uderzył mnie w łokieć! Geoff: A Bridgette w nerkę. Alexander: (szepcze) Kolo, nerka jest przecież z tyłu... Geoff: (niewinny uśmieszek) Chris: A więc to tak! Próbowaliście oszukiwać! Oboje wypadacie! Podbiegł i zepchnął ich na sam dół. Chris: Ahh, od razu lepiej. Runda 4 Chris: Ostatnie starcie! Alexander i Margaret! Alexander: Ehh, miejmy to za sobą. Wchodzą na ring. Zbliżają się do siebie i Alexander lekko zamachnął się ręką. Margaret chwilę pomyślała, po czym posmutniała i zaczęła udawać, że się dusi. Margaret: Khy! Khy! Upada na kolana. Alexander: Nic się nie stało? (opuszcza ręce) Margaret: Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku... I w tym momencie zamachnęła się z całej siły i rozpłaszczyła twarz Alexandrowi. Margaret:...cieniasie! Chris: Zaczynam Cie lubić, Margaret. Tą walkę wygrywasz. (w przyczepie)Alexander: Na szczęście nic mi się nie stało. Udawałem przed kamerami, żeby było drastycznej. Hehe. (po chwili łapie się za policzek) Ała! Dlaczego to tak musi boleć!? Chris: W finałowej rundzie zmierzą się Margaret i Christopher! Wielkie brawa! Christopher puka w ramię Chrisa. Chris: Tak? Christopher: Odmawiam bicia się z tą panią. Wszyscy: Niee rób tego! Margaret podśmiewa się cicho, po chwili mrugnęła do kamery i spoważniała. Chris: To sprawi, że Margaret wygra. Zdobędzie nietykalność! Christopher: Niech się raz nacieszy, potem powalczymy. (w przyczepie)Margaret: "Niech się raz nacieszy"!? Co on sobie myśli, że niby już nie wygram!? Pożałuje tego! Chris: Hm, w takim przypadku. Zwycięzca jest Margaret, tylko! Julie: Zaraz, a reszta dziewczyn? Chris: Zmieniłem zdanie. Hehe. Nie zasłużyłyście sobie na nietykalność, więc Margaret jest szczęśliwa, a z resztą widzę się zaraz na ceremonii! W tej chwili przybiega Owen z Katie i Noahem. Zahamował tak mocno, że Noah z niego spadł, zahaczył o spadochron i właśnie leciał nad planem. W Przyczepie Logan: (nadal niemowa) Julie: Nie popieram decyzji Christophera, ale też na niego nie zagłosuję. Czas pozbywać się niepotrzebnych! Alexander: Myślę, myślę... Heather: Christopher! Jesteś martwy! (była cała potargana) Ceremonia Wręczenia Pluszowych Gwiazdek (jingiel taki sam jak w Total Drama Action) Chris: (dostaje kartkę z głosami) Co!? Każdy zagłosował na kogoś innego! Przecież to paranoja! Przychodzi Lai Chi w galowej sukni z tacą pełną pluszowych gwiazdek. Szepcze coś jeszcze na ucho Chrisowi. Chris: (kwaśna mina) Uu, naprawdę? Zaraz im to powiem. Ale najpierw kogoś wyrzucę! Haha (zaciera rączki) *Margaret *Julie *Logan *Bridgette *Heather *Geoff *Martha *Alexander... Chris: A wy jesteście zagrożeni! Spojrzenia pełne przerażenia. Chris: Katie i... (dramatyczna muzyka) .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Chris: ...Christopher! Zostajecie! Ulga. Owen: Ale jak to? Już mnie nie lubicie? Chris: Owen? Czy ty zawsze musisz odstawiać sceny podczas swoich eliminacji? Przychodzi sześciu stażystów i próbuje wnieść Owena do Autobusu Przegranych. Chris: Z tamtym panem się zegnamy, Ale to nie wszystko. Noaha wywiało na spadochronie, aż za obrzeża miasta i biedak wpadł na linie wysokiego napięcia. Dlatego też jestem niezmiernie ucieszo... skruszony, że musiałem go wyrzucić z dalszej gry. Noo, to by było na tyle dzisiaj. Wszyscy się rozeszli. Autobus odjechał w siną dal. Heather siedzi w przyczepie i otwiera skrzynkę z głosami. Czyta po kolei każdy głos. Heather: Hyhy, nie pozwolimy Christopherowi tak szybko odpaść... Zmieniłam, co do niego zamiary i jest mi bardzo potrzebny. Tak, więc, bay, bay grubasie! Podmienia głosy. I tu urywa się odcinek. Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd